vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harper
|''Blood Brothers}} '''Harper' is portrayed by Sterling Sulieman. He is a vampire of African American descent who fought in the Civil War. He was turned by Pearl in 1864 after being essentially killed on a battlefield.(Blood Brothers). He was later imprisoned in the tomb under Fell's Church with a spell in the same year. Season One In 2009, in an attempt to free Katherine Pierce for , and Grams reopened the tomb with a spell only to have discover was missing. Before leaving, in his agonized grief threw aside the blood he had waiting for her. Harper discovered this and after drinking it, escaped the tomb to reunite with Pearl and Anna. (Fool Me Once) After making his escape from the tomb, as he was heading for town he became aware of the ragged and archaic nature of his clothes when he came across a young man in the forest. With genuine regret he killed the man for his blood and clothes. He eventually made it to Mystic Falls some what bewildered by the new world of the early 21st Century including automobiles and a teenager rolling by on a board with wheels. He eventually made eye contact with Bethanne, a fellow vampire, who was sitting on a park bench who guided him to Pearl who was staying at the Samantha Gibbons farmhouse with some of the other tomb vampires. (A Few Good Men) Harper was the most loyal follower of Pearl. He even stood up to Frederick and his followers when they kidnapped , but this caused him to get tied up. He was freed with the help of , and (although Damon almost killed him for just being there and a tomb vampire despite his attempt at saving Stefan's life). (Let The Right One In) Harper is later killed by John Gilbert with a stake through the heart fired by a device that looked liked a modernized cross bow much like his mistress Pearl a few moments before.(Blood Brothers) Powers and abilities Being turned in 1864 Harper had approximately the same potential levels of powers that the Salvatore Brothers did who were also turned in 1864. However, he was locked away starving in a tomb for 146 years. How that retard his physical development, if it did at all, is unknown. He certainly didn't have the chance to refine his paranormal skills like the power of suggestion. Like Pearl, Anna, Katherine Pierce and eventually the Salvatore Brothers, he was able to walk in daylight courtesy of a spell cast by the witch Emily Bennett. Attitudes toward Humans As he staggered away weak from the Tomb, he did attack, kill and drain a human male, taking his clothes as well. However, he seemed to truly regret the action and probably couldn't suppress his drive to feed. He apologized to the man, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, before attacking him. (A Few Good Men) After that encounter he didn't display any contempt for humans or desire to harm or feed on them in his relatively short stay on the series. He wasn't around long enough for anything definitive to be gleaned of his attitude. Appearances ;Season 1 * Fool Me Once * A Few Good Men * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In * Blood Brothers Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Recurring Characters